e l e v a t o r
by poisonburst
Summary: [KAIMIN ll FICLET ll BL] - "—di sini panas, JongIn."/"Lepas saja bajumu, Hyung."/"—kalau saja lift tidak rusak kita bisa memanfaatkan tombol 'Lock Door'."/Dan wajah teknisi muda itu pun memerah sempurna begitu pintu elevator di depannya terbuka!


**standard disclaimer applied. **[requested by _bbang2chan, iridescent blackpitch, and aidapinky21_]

* * *

"Aku berpikir bahwa _XiuKai shipper_ akan meningkat setelah acara ini."

Kim MinSeok yang tengah berjalan di lorong menuju _lobby_ lift di dalam kantor KBS melirik singkat pemuda di sisinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_." Pemuda itu, Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai, sang _main dancer_ EXO menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

Malam ini, mereka baru saja selesai menjadi _guest star_ di sebuah stasiun radio milik KBS yang kebetulan dipandu oleh _sunbae_ mereka di Super Junior, RyeoWook dan SungMin. Awalnya, JongIn dan BaekHyun-lah yang diminta untuk menjadi _guest_, tapi dengan rayuan maut Kim JongIn yang merupakan kesayangan petinggi SM berikut motif yang entah apa, pihak KBS dan SM mau saja menuruti kemauan JongIn untuk mengganti BaekHyun dengan MinSeok. Sementara MinSeok maupun BaekHyun sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal ini.

Tak lama, langkah mereka sampai di depan lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dasar—saat ini mereka di lantai lima. Pintu lift terbuka begitu mereka berdiri di depannya, dan beruntung lift sedang kosong. Berdua mereka memasuki lift.

Pintu lift menutup dan JongIn bergerak menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar. Awalnya lift seperti meluncur lancar sebelum sebuah goncangan kecil mendadak terjadi dan lift berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

Lift berhenti di antara lantai dan beruntung lampu tidak ikut mati.

"Apa apa?" MinSeok menatap JongIn. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat panik.

"Sepertinya liftnya macet." JongIn bergerak, menekan-nekan tombol arah yang sepertinya sia-sia. Lift tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda mulai bergerak.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" suara MinSeok mulai bergetar. "Seharusnya mereka memberi tulisan kalau lift ini rusak."

"_Hyung_, tenanglah."

"Tapi, JongIn—"

"Di sini juga tidak ada sinyal.' Tangan kiri JongIn melihat _signal indicator_ di _smartphone_-nya sementara tangan kanannya terjulur menekan tombol arah sekali lagi. Nihil. "Kita terjebak, _Hyung_."

JongIn mundur dan bersandar pada dinding lift. Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir.

"Di sini panas, JongIn," keluh MinSeok pelan. Ia melepas topi yang sedari tadi terpasang dengan manis di kepalanya.

JongIn menoleh. "Buka bajumu, _Hyung_."

"Apa maksudmu, Mesum Sialan?" MinSeok menatap JongIn tajam. Kenapa dalam kondisi seperti ini, JongIn malah berpikir mesum dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka baju?!

Dasar _dongsaeng_ mesum.

Padahal sebenarnya JongIn itu sangat pemalu, tapi kenapa ia bisa semesum ini saat bersama MinSeok? Apakah MinSeok benar-benar memiliki pesona khusus untuk membuat seseorang menjadi mesum saat bersamanya? Entahlah...

JongIn tertawa. "Kau 'kan memakai baju rangkap."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin keluar dari gedung hanya dengan mengenakan _sleeveless_ ini," tolak MinSeok.

JongIn menghela napas. Ia bergerak dan mengusap keringat di dahi MinSeok. "Kau sampai berkeringat, Bodoh."

Mulut MinSeok terbuka seperti ikan koi.

Ia seolah berhenti bernapas saat tangan JongIn bermain di dahinya, mengusap keringat yang memaksa keluar di dahi MinSeok dengan tangannya sendiri. MinSeok merasa jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai ia takut jika JongIn akan mendengar detakannya.

Posisi mereka terlalu dekat.

MinSeok bisa melihat dengan jelas, sepasang biner sayu milik JongIn yang ternyata indah, berikut bibir yang akan terlihat berkali lipat lebih _sexy_ saat JongIn menjilatnya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan? MinSeok memejamkan matanya, menolak memandang keindahan wajah JongIn yang tercetak secara _close up_ di depannya sekaligus berusaha menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya tentang Kim JongIn.

Tangan JongIn masih bergerak, menyingkirkan helaian MinSeok yang mentupi dahinya. JongIn membatu ketika ia menunduk dan menemukan wajah MinSeok tepat di depannya. Mata MinSeok terpejam. Kelopaknya mengunci sepasang netra hitam pekat di dalamnya.

Jemari JongIn bergerak turun. Perlahan dan berhenti di bibir sewarna _plum_ milik MinSeok yang tengah digigit oleh _hyung_ tertua EXO itu.

JongIn tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Sungguh. Kim JongIn. Tidak. Bisa. Menahan. Diri. Melihat. Kim MinSeok yang tengah memejamkan matanya serta menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Demi Tuhan, Kim MinSeok! Tidakkah kau menyadari betapa _sexy_-nya dirimu saat ini?

"Maaf, _Hyung_..." Waktu menunggu. Bumi berhenti berotasi.

JongIn memajukan wajahnya dan memangkas habis jarak di antara mereka dengan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir _plum_ MinSeok. Hanya sentuhan kecil sebelum akhirnya bibir itu bereaksi dan membuka sedikit memberi kesempatan untuk JongIn agar menyusupkan lidahnya dan menaikkan _rate _ciuman mereka.

Entah sudah berapa abad dan musim berjalan ketika ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas. MinSeok menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah—yang sialnya lampu lift tidak ikut mati sehingga wajahnya yang memerah gagal ia sembunyikan. Sementara JongIn berbalik dan bergerak sedikit menuju _interphone_ di atas tombol arah lift. Ia sendiri berusaha menyembunyikan napasnya yang memburu berikut jantungnya yang masih berdetak terlalu cepat.

Tunggu! _Interphone_ itu berfungsi!

"_Tolong! Lift nomor 4 bermasalah dan kami terjebak."_

MinSeok menatap horor ke arah JongIn yang kini berbalik dan menampilkan tawa 'sexy tak berdosanya'. "Hehehe maaf, _Hyung_. Tapi, kalau tidak seperti ini teknisi akan segera datang dan kita—maksudku aku tak bisa ugh—_Saranghae_, MinSeok-_hyung_."

Dengan cepat, JongIn menarik tubuh MinSeok mendekat. MinSeok tak sempat menolak, pun ketika JongIn memeluknya erat dan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke perpotongan bahu MinSeok.

"Kau tahu _Hyung,_ apa fungsi tombol 'DOOR LOCK'?"

MinSeok menggeleng samar.

Seluruh saraf di tubuhnya bereaksi atas sentuhan JongIn yang berpusat di bahunya.

"Tentu saja agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita. Tapi, beruntung aku tidak perlu menekan tombol itu karena liftnya rusak."

Desahan samar lolos dari bahu MinSeok ketika ia merasakan lidah JongIn yang menyapu ceruk lehernya. Tangannya menjatuhkan topi yang dari tadi berada di genggamannya dan bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya untuk melingkar di punggung JongIn. Memaksa tubuh yang lebih tinggi milik _dongsaeng_-nya itu semakin merapat.

JongIn menyeringai merasakan remasan tangan MinSeok pada kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, sebelum akhirnya mengubah jilatannya menjadi gigitan dan hisapan. MinSeok menyerah. Menjadi kekasih dari Kim JongIn memang harus siap dengan sisi mesum sang _Main Dancer_ yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Ugh...JongIn..._ah_..."

Dan mereka tidak menyadari ketika lift akhirnya mulai bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Klang.'

Pintu lift berhasil dibuka.

Bola mata teknisi muda itu membulat. Seketika jiwa _fudanshi_-nya bangkit melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh dua orang pemuda yang berada di dalam lift—yang katanya rusak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?"

Teknisi berjiwa _fudanshi_ itu terlonjak. Ia menoleh dengan _slow motion_ dan menemukan atasannya yang telah berdiri di sisinya. Kini keduanya membatu menatap dua member EXO yang sepertinya belum tersadar jika lift sudah berhasil terbuka. Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat di wajah kedua teknisi itu.

"Ehm."

Kali ini MinSeok yang terlonjak. Reflek ia mendorong JongIn menjauh dengan tiba-tiba membuat sang _main dancer_ EXO itu mendecak kesal. Tapi, ketika keduanya akhirnya menyadari dua orang teknisi yang berdiri di luar lift—mereka merasa dunia benar-benar akan berakhir sedetik lagi!

_Dua member EXO ketahuan berciuman di dalam elevator milik kantor KBS yang 'rusak'!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**Cranes' Corner: **

Hahaha entah kenapa waktu banyak yang minta XiuKai yang terbayang di kepala langsung _scene_ di mana mereka jadi _guest_ di KBS tanggal 12 September kemarin. XD

Dan kalau ada yang tanya kenapa kita tidak mendengar rumor soal KaiXiu yang tertangkap ciuman di lift kantor KBS anggap saja itu karena kuasa SM yang menutup bibir(?) para teknisi berjiwa _fudanshi_ itu dengan ciuman lembaran _won_(?). Maafkan aku, _bbang2chan, irisdescent blackpitch_, and _aidapinky21_ yang meminta KaiXiu tapi jatuhnya malah _drabble_ gaje begini. -_-v

_Last, mind to review_—terkhusus untuk yang kemarin minta KaiXiu—_juseyo_? XD

* * *

© AnnaSehuna, 2013


End file.
